Shaggy Rogers Becomes the Tyrant in Great Wolf Lodge
(inspired by Lotso's plot from Toy Story 3) Since Dora the Explorer killed Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers and his friends Fred, Daphne and Velma were upset. Then something changed inside Shaggy. Something snapped! Shaggy: Dora killed Scooby Doo! Come on! Fred: No Shaggy, we can't forget about Scooby! Shaggy: Dora killed Scooby Doo, didn't she? Daphne: No need to be unreasonable! Velma was sobbing, and Shaggy grabbed onto her. Shaggy: He's not with us anymore! Now come on! Let's move on! Then Shaggy and his friends hopped onto the bus and they rode on the way to Madison, Wisconsin. Then the bus broke down and stopped near the Great Wolf Lodge. Then Shaggy and his friends found the Great Wolf Lodge. Shaggy: This is the place where I want to run! We can rule this place together! Fred: We don't think it's a great idea, Shaggy! Daphne: We don't want any part of this! Velma: Shaggy, don't! Come back to our side! Shaggy: NEVER! I will never come back to your side! Goodbye forever, losers! Then Shaggy stormed towards the Great Wolf Lodge and he entered it. Then he wrote fabricated documents to implicate the owner in various crimes. Then the owner was overthrown and was sent to prison for a long time. Then Shaggy Rogers became a new dictator, and he was going to invite some lodgers and then lie to them. Shaggy had hired Phineas T. Ratchet, Dark Bowser, Randall Boggs and Mr Waternoose to become his henchmen, and then Shaggy kept lodgers as prisoners for no reason. Later, Dora the Explorer arrived with Caillou and Shaggy welcomed them, and then he showed them to the rooms. Then later, Shaggy kept Dora and Caillou as prisoners in the prison room. Shaggy Rogers had just sent in the monkey to sound the alarm by screeching, and the monkey will sound the alarm if one lodger was escaping. The guards will catch a lodger, and then if one lodger breaks the rule, the lodger will be put in solitary. If any lodgers kept breaking rules during the day, Shaggy will send Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser to send the lodger to the Chop Shop to melt the lodger down for meat and upgrades, and then Shaggy can have some meat for dinner. Shaggy will keep Dora and Caillou as prisoners, and if Dora and Caillou escape. The monkey will sound the alarm and the guards can catch Dora and Caillou. If Dora and Caillou go too far, Shaggy Doo will get Randall Boggs and Mr Waternoose to put them in the dumpster to be sent to the dump or get Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser to send them to the Chop Shop to melt them down for meat and upgrades. So Scooby's death would be avenged with Dora and Caillou were melted down for meat and upgrades. Shaggy can have the Dora meat and Caillou meat for dinner. Shaggy Rogers will rule the Great Wolf Lodge! Category:Former good users now BAD Category:GoAnimate Movies